


Трон

by Malahit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Incognit_A, которая хотела "ГП/ТР. Ключевик трон! можно стеб... Но не ниже R..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трон

\- Вот это, - Волдеморт протянул Гарри стопку листов.  
\- Надеюсь, мы обойдемся без свидетелей? – спросил тот спустя пару минут чтения.  
\- Заобливиэйтим потом, - Лорд осекся, встретив свирепый взгляд. – Ну ладно-ладно, можно внести небольшие коррективы.  
\- Вот и отлично, - одобрил Гарри. – Эй, у тебя же нет трона!  
\- Трансфигурируем.  
Гриффиндорец вновь уткнулся в чтиво, некоторое время слышался только шелест бумаги.  
\- А ты уверен, что я смогу так изогнуться?  
\- Научишься.  
Ответом было обиженное сопение.  
\- Нет, это какое-то издевательство, - Гарри раздраженно помахал распечатками. – Я хочу трахаться, а не йогой заниматься!  
\- Да кто тебя спрашивает! – рассердился Волдеморт. – Я тебе цветы таскал? Таскал! Влюбленного идиота изображал? Изображал! Теперь твоя очередь отрабатывать!  
\- Ладно, - поморщившись, сдался Поттер, дочитал последние страницы и поплелся в ванную.

Спустя какое-то время завернутый в халат Гарри вылез из ванной.  
\- Что так долго? – спросил Волдеморт, протягивая ему черную мантию с капюшоном.  
\- Я, конечно, на сексуальную жизнь не жалуюсь, но чтоб без смазки и подготовки… И где ты это извращение только выкопал?  
\- Там же где и ты, - фыркнул мужчина. – И обуйся, подходящее помещение аж в подземельях.

«Подходящее помещение» оказалось довольно просторной комнатой с голыми каменными стенами и полом. Напротив двери стоял одинокий стул. Не слишком-то похоже на необходимый «зал для собраний». Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, и у стен заклубились тени, зрительно расширяя пространство. Поттер скинул одежду в кучу у двери и надел прихваченный с собой ошейник с поводком.   
\- Ну и холодина тут, - поежился Гарри.  
\- Возьмешь у Снейпа перечное зелье, - отмахнулся Лорд, трансфигурируя стул в каменный трон.  
\- Дверь запри, - буркнул гриффиндорец, подходя ближе, - а то понадобится не только перечное…  
Волдеморт взял протягиваемый любовником поводок, плюхнулся на трон и тут же зашипел, потирая ушибленный копчик.  
\- Ну, чего стоишь? Там же ясно сказано – на коленях!  
Гарри вздохнул, но встал на четвереньки и подполз вплотную к трону, мудро рассудив, что нарываться – себе дороже.  
\- Шевелись же, Поттер, а то я себе тут задницу отморожу – эта каменная глыба даже сквозь мантию холодная!  
\- Холодно ему, - обиделся тот, - а мне, по-твоему, каково на полу голышом? Еще и синяки, небось, останутся…  
Наконец, Волдеморт не выдержал и заткнул мальчишку радикальным способом: притянул за поводок и ткнул носом в свой пах. Намек был понят. Довольно щурясь, Лорд наблюдал за «отрабатывающим» Поттером, поглаживая того по макушке.  
\- Достаточно, - прервал увлекшегося любовника мужчина и натянул поводок, заставляя Гарри забраться к нему на колени.  
С минуту они пыхтели, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
\- Ааааай!! – вдруг взвыл дурным голосом Поттер.  
\- Чего ты орешь, я еще даже не начинал? - опешил Лорд.  
\- Локтем ударился, - пожаловался пострадавший.  
\- Да что же это такое, - недовольно проворчал Волдеморт и, в очередной раз повернувшись на троне, сам приложился локтем. – Аргх, Мерлина и все его семейство! К Мордреду этот трон и этих писак-извращенцев!!  
И, закинув брыкающегося Поттера на плечо, понесся в свои покои под аккомпанемент громогласного гриффиндорского мата.

Несчастным Пожирателям Смерти все-таки не повезло. Зрелище бегущего взбешенного Лорда с голым ругающимся Поттером на плече подкосило даже самых стойких.


End file.
